


I'm Steve Rogers, Tony's Ex

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [50]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky is only mentioned, M/M, pls dont read this for stucy, stucky is not a big part of this story, this is a starker fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hi could you possibly do something where Tony and Steve were together but Steve broke up with him and Tony moves on to Peter and really loves him and everything but the Steve comes back and Peter starts questioning himself??? No rush what so ever I just love your writing.💛





	I'm Steve Rogers, Tony's Ex

“What- What do you mean?” Tony asks, voice breaking.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I do love you, please know that. Please know that I love you…”

“You just love him more.” Tony whispers, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I really am. I- I’ll get out of your hair.” He pauses, pulling out a flip phone. “Call me, if you need. This line is always open.”

Tony sits down, listening to Steve leave. He puts his head in his hands, shaking. He won’t cry. He isn’t going to cry over this asshole that throws him away like he means nothing.

Tony sobs.

~

Tony is happy. He has Peter, and Peter is perfect. Peter is everything Tony could ever want and more.

So when Steve comes back, Tony doesn’t even look. He smiles and pulls Peter closer to himself. “Steve, it’s good to see you again. This is Peter, he’s my boyfriend.”

Steve smiles tightly. “It’s nice to meet you, Peter. I’m Steve Rogers, Tony’s ex.”

Peter’s eyes widen, and his breath hitches. Tony used to date Steve? This… super human? This hot, muscular, obviously top, person?

Tony hums. “How’s Bucky?”

Steve smiles tightly. “He’s fine.” He says too fast for it to be real. “I missed you. Can we talk alone?”

Tony hums and nods. “Peter, can you give us a minute?”

Peter grips Tony’s shirt tightly, looking at him with wide eyes. “Do I really have to?” He whispers.

Tony nods. “It’ll just be a minute. Go wait in the kitchen, Yeah?”

Peter whimpers and nods, going there. He doesn’t think Tony knows, but if Peter tries really hard, he can still hear.

“He’s… nice.” He hears Steve say.

Tony hums and nods. “Yeah, he is. What did you want to talk about?”

Steve sighs. “I’m just worried about you. Peter is nice, but he’s… he’s quite the downgrade, Tony.”

Peter stiffens, and then he tears up. Not that Steve is wrong, it just hurts to hear. God, why is Tony with Peter?

Tony laughs loudly, and Peter hears him plop down on the couch. “Downgrade? From you? Buddy, you can’t get lower than rock bottom.”

Peter winces and sniffles. Is that really what Tony thinks of him? Slightly better than rock bottom?

“Well… that’s…”

“That’s what, Cap? Rude? Insensitive? Mean? Because I’m pretty sure leaving someone for a long lost love is all of that and more.”

“Tony… I love you, I still love you. And I know you love me too and…”

Peter’s breath hitches and he sobs, turning and running for his bedroom. He hasn’t used it in years, but he needs it now.

He throws himself to the bed, sobbing into the pillow. Tony is going to leave him. Tony is going to leave him and be with Steve fucking Rogers, THE Captain America.

How could Peter ever be expected to compete with that?

~

Peter ends up crying himself to sleep, and he doesn’t know how long he was out before he’s being shaken awake.

“Peter?” Tony whispers. “Peter what are you doing in here?”

Peter whimpers and curls up. “I’m s-sorry, I’ll go back to May’s.” He whispers, glad he’s facing away. “I’m sorry, I-“

“Woah, Peter, hold on-“

“Tony I w-wanted to say…” Peter interrupts. “That I’m- that- just- thank you, for these y-years. E-even though you d-don’t want me anymore-“ he hears Tony’s breath hitch. “O-or, if you n-never did, if I was j-just a rebound, I… it m-meant a lot to me, so th-Thank you. I’ll- I’ll go home now and- and you can send my stuff there? If that’s okay?”

Tony stares at him for a solid thirty seconds before attacking Peter in a hug, pulling Peter on top of him. He doesn’t say anything for a long time, while Peter whimpers and sobs and asks what Tony’s doing.

But then he finally clears his throat and takes a deep breath. “I dated you after Steve left me, yes, but that doesn’t make you a rebound. Peter, I’m not- I don’t want you to leave. I love you Peter, I’ve always wanted you.” Tony cups his cheeks, kissing him on the lips. “Peter, I love you so, so much. I don’t want Steve. I don’t. I don’t want to leave you. You’re perfect and I love you so much.” He kisses Peter again.

Peter tears up and holds onto him. “Why? Why would you want me when you could have him?”

Tony sighs and kisses him roughly. “You’re perfect. You’re nice and you’re pretty and you’re smarter than me, and I love you. I love you much more than I ever loved him.”

Peter sobs and holds Tony. “You don’t want to leave me?”

“No, I love you. I love you so much. Please believe me.”

Peter kisses him again. “I love you too…”


End file.
